Peeta x Marvel: Toxic Love
by ClovelyMarvelous
Summary: I suck at summaries Blah Blah Blah! Chapters 1 and 6 are smut chapters. PeetaxMarvel GalexPeeta MarvelxGale. OOC characters, Minor cussing o.o Um...Enjoy? xD
1. Chapter 1

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

The day before the reaping:

*PEETA'S POV*

DING DONG! The bell rang. I was at Gale's. The door opened and I saw Gale with a half-smile when he saw me. ''Hey Gale'' I said. ''Hey beautiful'' He replied. I blushed a little. He pulled me in for a kiss and then carried me towards the couch. My arms wrapped around his neck and him putting his hands on my back and holding my legs. Gale set me down then took off jacket and hung it up, he peeled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He unzipped them slowly. I bit my lip and winked. ''Aren't you a cutie'' I complimented. Gale took off his boots and then kicked off his pants. ''Can't wait to see me in action can you!'' Gale said. ''Well, I will have to get 'dressed' for it'' I said and smiled revealing two dimples. I took off my shirt and shoes. I unzipped my pants and turned around then pulled them down slowly. I had on tight boxer briefs so Gale could see my ass. I took them off near his leg and put my arms up to my hair; I played with it and moved my hands down my body. I could tell Gale was entertained because he pulled me in a hug. He put my legs on his back and I put my arms around his neck. He entered a room and set me on the bed. ''Get ready my little bread boy'' Gale said and jumped on the bed. ''Oh I am!'' I answered. He moved on top of me and dry humped my leg. ''Mm!'' I moaned. ''You're sexy when you moan'' said Gale. Gale starting sucking my neck. ''Oh!'' I gasped in kinky delight. I kissed him passionately and then he starting playing with my nipples. He licked them. ''Mm'' I moaned again. Gale was about to take off my boxers and then we heard a knock. ''FUCK!'' Gale yelled. He put on his clothes and checked the door. I wrapped myself in the blanket and peeked. It was some kid running away. ''Stay away from here little boy!'' Gale screamed. ''I guess we can finish after the reap-'' I started but Gale interrupted me. ''If we don't get chosen…'' Gale said. ''Don't think that'' I said. ''Yeah, Well um… I guess I'll help you put on your clothes'' He told me and picked up my clothes. He helped me put on my shirt and I pulled up my pants. Gale put the shoes on me and I tied them. ''Well just in case…'' Gale said. He grabbed my cheeks and put his lips on mine. Gale pulled away and said, ''I love you Peeta!'' ''I love you to…'' I replied. ''Bye'' Gale said. Gale leaded me out the door and walked me to the square.

The reaping:

*GALE'S POV*

I walked Peeta to the square and we got our blood taken. Just in case this was the last time we saw each other I wrapped my masculine arms around him. I kissed him on the forehead and headed towards my section and watched him walk towards his. I saw his tiny tight ass the whole time. Effie the pink haired lady walked up to the stage and used a perfect capitol accent. ''Welcome, welcome, welcome. The time has come to choose one courageous man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in this year's annual Hunger Games!'' I looked at Peeta and he looked back. ''And now a message from the capitol!'' I mouthed. Peeta chuckled. ''And now a message from the capitol!'' Effie said. We watched a video about how the Hunger Games we're created. A part Effie liked came up and then she turned her head from the screen back to the people of District 12, which two would become this year's tributes. ''Now… Ladies first!'' Effie fished out a slip. ''Primrose Everdeen!'' She said. ''NO! NO! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!'' ''I'm sorry miss you cannot volunteer.'' A peacekeeper said. ''PRIM!'' Katniss yelled. Primrose walked onto the stage and tucked in her shirt. ''Now that's that handled, the boys!'' Effie said. She got a slip from the next bowl.

'Don't think like that.' The words Peeta said are stuck in my mind repeating over and over again. Then I heard it. ''Peeta Mellark!'' Said Effie. _'No!' _I thought. I knew I couldn't volunteer so I stared at Peeta who was on the stage. A tear dropped from his face. Peeta put one finger on his arm; this signaled it was over because he was chosen for the game. ''Ladies and gentlemen the tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!'' Effie said, ''Shake hands.'' Peeta and Katniss shook hands and were taken to the Justice Building.

The justice building:

*GALE'S POV*

I waited on a chair and a peacekeeper leaded me into a room. ''Peeta'' I said and hugged him. ''Remember Gale we can't be together anymore…'' Peeta said and another tear streamed down his olive skin. ''I know…'' I said. ''Promise you won't forget me though'' I said. ''Promise'' Peeta answered. ''Remember Peeta, that I lov-'' I was cut off by a peacekeeper saying times up. ''GALE!'' Peeta screamed. The doors closed and I knew Peeta was going to leave for the games. My time was up to talk to him and I couldn't ever again. ''-e you…'' I finished. I turned to leave the building, ''Good-bye Peeta'' I whispered.

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

The train:

*PRIMROSE'S POV*

I cried near a window. I guess Peeta could here because he said, ''what's wrong?'' ''I…I..I will miss…K…Kat…niss'' I stuttered through tears. Peeta wipes the tears from my face and gives me a tissue. I blow my nose and then Peeta talks, ''It's ok, It'll be ok…'' ''NO PEETA! YOU DON'T GET IT! IF I DIE I WILL NEVER SEE KATNISS AGAIN! SHE PROMISED!'' I yelled. ''I…I...I'm sorry…'' He said in a hushed voice. ''No I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you like that'' I said. ''How about this, If I make it into the careers you team up with the two other twelve year olds and team up with us'' He said. ''…ok'' I agreed. ''Now, don't be so bleh…'' Peeta said the tickled me. I laid down on my back laughing. ''stop, ha-ha!'' I laughed. ''Well I have to go to sleep tomorrow is training'' Peeta said while heading to his room. ''wait Peeta!'' I said. ''Yes?'' He said. ''Thank you…For everything…For giving my sister bread when she half-starved and for this…'' I said. ''No problem, now promise me you will go to sleep, ha-ha'' Peeta chuckled. ''Oh and Peeta…I know your secret'' I said while closing my door. I heard the footsteps stop and I laughed a bit. I lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

The Training Centre:

*CATO'S POV*

I entered the room and headed towards the sword station after Atala spoke. Glimmer went to archery and Clove went to knife throwing. Then I noticed Marvel wasn't in spear throwing he was behind a wall. He was there with a blonde, the only other blonde. Peeta Mellark. I went to hear what was happening. Marvel was flirting. He had a smirk and finally leaned in to kiss Peeta. I went to Glimmer. ''Guess what happened'' I told her. ''um…what?'' She asked. ''I saw Marvel kissing someone'' I said so she could wonder who it was. ''WHO!?'' She screamed. ''Shhh, It was…'' I said. ''Mhm?'' She hummed as if saying go on. ''Peeta, fucking, Mellark'' ''what? Shit'' Glimmer said. ''I know right'' I said and headed towards the sword fighting again. I wasn't going to let this go. I was going to take advantage of it and I know how.

*GLIMMER'S POV*

I knew Marvel was gay but why would he do that in public. I walked over to him and said, ''Cato saw you'' ''what? No!'' He said. ''Peeta keep an eye out for Cato and Marvel dial it down a bit'' I told them. ''Ok'' Marvel said. When I turned around I saw Cato talking to Clove. When he finished I walked over to her. ''He told you right…'' I asked. ''Yep, But I think it's kind of cute'' Clove said. ''Yeah, what else did he tell you?'' I asked. ''He was planning something'' She told me. ''Well I guess we can just kill him off'' I said. ''True, he wasn't that close back home'' Clove said. ''Alright then training is ending let's go'' I said. ''K'' She agreed.

After training, Chariots, and Interviews:

*PEETA'S POV*

I can't believe Cato, Glimmer, Clove, and even Prim know I'm gay. Marvel and I kind of had a thing now, so I know he is gay. I walked over to Prim's room and knocked. ''Come in'' She said. I opened the door. ''How did you know?…I mean my secret'' I asked. ''Isn't obvious, you held hands with Gale back home, By the way he is not the best choice, and on the first day of training you kissed Marvel'' ''Well that doesn't explain anything'' I said sarcastically. ''And how is Gale a bad choice?'' I asked. ''You'll find out oh and you did well in the interviews'' She said. ''Thanks, Lucky that Caesar didn't see the hickey on my neck'' I said while pointing to my neck. ''Hey! I'm twelve I don't want to see, ha-ha'' Prim laughed. ''Ha-ha oh and that reminds me how did it go with the twelve year olds'' I asked. ''Rue agreed, the girl from 11, but the boy from 4 didn't since he was a 'career'.'' She told me. ''Well that's good, Marvel, Glimmer, and Clove let me in I'm not sure about Cato.'' I said. ''Well I guess we will find that out tomorrow'' Prim said. That's right tomorrow we enter the arena! ''Yeah I guess we will'' I said, ''Sweet dreams Prim!'' I said and kissed her cheek like a brother and sister would. I closed the door in my room and thought 'Sweet dreams to me to, I hope'

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

The launch and countdown:

*MARVEL'S POV*

So lots of others know my secret. I looked at my stylist and nodded goodbye. She nodded back and I entered my tube. I am encased and rise up. 52 seconds go by.

Eight

I look around me and see the arena is a forest.

Seven

I see Peeta nodding no to Primrose the girl from his district signaling not to go for the weapons.

Six

I stare at the other tributes.

Five

I look at Peeta and the wink, he smiles back.

Four

I clench my fists and arch my eyebrows.

Three

I prepare to run.

Two

I am aimed to get the spears.

One

The last digit appears.

BONG!

The gong sounds and I run towards the spears and see a backpack. I stop and go to grab it. I hear a fist going towards my face but I punch whoever it was in the gut. It was the boy from eight. I grab a curved-like sword and stab him multiple times in the stomach. I run and grab the spears. I see the girl from 7 and skewer her in the heart. I get the curved sword again and walk towards a tribute. I didn't know their district but I slashed them with the sword. Others are being killed while I grab some supplies. I see Peeta watching the bloodbath with Primrose and Rue, from 11. The massacre finally ends and there are 12 cannons. I see Peeta and the others run down a path and I tell Cato to go the way they went so that Peeta can ally with us.

We go deep in the forest and see a spark of red. A fire, how stupid would a tribute be to expose themselves. Cato gives a machete to Glimmer and she stabs the girl from 8. BOOM! We finally find the girl from 4, Marina. Cato I guess doesn't trust district 4 because he slashed her in the throat and pushes her towards a tree. ''Let's go'' Says Cato. We agree and keep walking. Finally we find Peeta and the girls. ''Peeta! Rue! Prim!'' Clove says. ''We need y'all in the pack. Prim you are good with healing, Rue you have plant knowledge and Peeta you are strong.'' She finishes. ''Yeah Cato we need them!'' Glimmer begs. ''Fine but if they mess anything up they will die'' Cato says, ''now let's rest. We have 4 tents, split up'' Glimmer goes with Cato and Clove goes with Rue and Prim. I smile at Peeta and he smiles back. We crawl into a tent and cuddle. ''Peeta I love you. But not for dick or anything but because of you'' I say. Peeta blushes a bit and I hug him while we fall asleep.

THE FALLEN:

D3F. D4M. D4F. D5M. D6M. D6F. D7M. D7F. D8M. D8F. D9M. D9F. D10M. D10F.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

*CLOVE'S POV*

I wake up and see Prim and Rue sleeping like angels. It sucks that one or both of them will die. I tried to suck up the thought and then went out the tent for fresh air. Then I saw it. Cato was on top of Peeta. He was dry humping him and then got a knife and cut a bit of Peeta's neck. He sucked out the blood and then kept dry humping. Peeta was trying hard to get off of Cato's grip but he couldn't, Cato was too heavy for him. I went into Marvel's tent. ''MARVEL!'' I yelled in a whisper. ''what?'' he asked. ''Look outside but don't say anything!'' I said and lead him out the tent. His jaw dropped and he said, ''that bitch…'' Cato then stood up and cut Peeta's leg. ''FUCK!'' Marvel yelled and threw a spear into Cato's back. BOOM! ''Peeta are you alright!?'' I asked. Peeta didn't answer; he was losing blood and started closing his eyes. ''We have to get Prim!'' ''I'll get her'' Marvel said. In about a minute Prim and Rue came out the tent. Rue gasped in shock. ''We have to bandage him quick'' She said. I grabbed a roll of bandages out of my pack and handed it to Prim. ''What happened him?'' Rue asked while looking at Cato's dead corpse. ''Well let's just say Marvel got a little…angry'' I told her. ''Is it about him and Peeta?'' Rue asked. Marvel stared at Rue with wide eyes. ''What? Of course I know. You have to work on your whispering skills'' Rue said. I chuckled a little and stopped when Marvel looked at me. Prim came up to me and said, ''He will be ok he just needs to rest for 3 days and he will be perfectly normal. ''Ok thanks Prim'' I said. ''No problem'' Prim said. Marvel sighed with relief. ''Let's go so that they can pick up Cato's body.'' I said. Marvel and I carried Peeta while Prim and Rue walked away.

THE FALLEN:

D2M.

Three days later:

*PEETA'S POV*

I woke up in a damp cave and took off the bandage from my leg. It was much better. No one was in the cave; they probably went to go get food because we were running out. ''AHH!'' I heard a scream. I jumped out the cave and ran where the screaming was coming from. I was armed with a sword only. I saw Glimmer climbing a tree with mutts surrounding her. I got my sword and killed the four mutts. I saw the cut on Glimmer's arm, it was infected. ''Glimmer jump down!'' I yelled since she was high up. She jumped and landed in my arms, I carried her back towards the cave where the others were standing. ''I'll take her'' Prim said and took out bandages and medicine from her tiny pack that was attached on her belt. ''Ok guys we will gather while Prim heals Glimmer, Let's go'' I said.

I found a bush with black berries and picked some. I put them in a tiny pouch went back to base and put them under a tree near the cave. Then I heard it.

''_Attention tributes! Six tributes may win this year's Hunger Games, Good luck!'' _

We found the boy from 3 later on. ''Peeta don't get jealous but I know how to get him to reset the landmines, again, don't get mad or anything'' Marvel told me and went up to Noah from 3. Marvel kissed him lightly on the lips but showed no emotion so I know he didn't really like him. ''I can reset the landmines'' Noah said with a blush.

We went towards the cornucopia and Noah worked with wires and gadgets and finally he said, ''the mines are up and now we can take a rest'' ''K'' I said. We got sleeping bags and went into them. I put mine next to Marvel and said, ''I'm not the jealous type unless you actually do something with them.'' ''Good, and I would never do that'' He said. Marvel got his jacket sleeve and wiped the sweat from my face. He kissed my forehead and said, ''goodnight Peeta'' ''Goodnight'' I said blushing. I got my hand out the sleeping bag and held Marvel's.

A few minutes later I saw a red-headed figure dart and get something from the cornucopia, she did a funny little dance back into the woods. I didn't mind this I just went to bed.

THE FALLEN:

N/A

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

*RUE'S POV*

I wake up to see Noah with a wire around Peeta's neck. Peeta is choking but I don't know what to do. ''CLOVE!'' I yell. ''RUE?'' She screams. I can tell she is in the woods. I see her running out of the forest knife ready. She sees Noah and runs after him. I hope that Peeta doesn't die; Marvel and him deserve to be together. Clove jams her fist into Noah's windpipe and slits his throat. I go up to Peeta and take off the wire from his throat while I hear Noah choking on his blood. BOOM! He dies. ''Peeta could've died'' I said. ''Yeah good thing you told me'' ''Clove do you see that?'' I ask. ''What?'' She says. ''It looks like dogs'' I say while going to get a closer look. ''THRESH!'' I scream on the top of my lungs. ''AHHH! RUE! HELP! AHH!'' Thresh yells. I see a puddle of blood around Thresh and I know that I can't help him. ''I'm sorry… I'm sorry'' I whisper. BOOM! A tear falls from my face and I wake the others. ''Let's go…'' I say and go into the woods.

THE FALLEN:

D3M. D11M.

*FOXFACE'S POV*

I see six figures darting from the forest swarmed by tracker jackers. I'm hoping at least one of them die so I can live. Four of them jump into the water. A girl with blonde hair is still surrounded. A brunette and a blonde carry her towards the water and a smaller blonde putting medicine on her. There isn't a cannon so she is passed out. I have been hungry for the pass days and go to find food. I see a pouch near a cave and grab it. It is full with delicious looking berries. I never saw these in the edible plant station and no one ever told me they were bad so I ate them. Right when they entered my stomach I collapsed on the ground. My stomach felt like it was shrinking and poison was flowing through my veins. Nightlock. BOOM!

*3rd PERSON *

The group heard the cannon and knew that only six were left.

Fireworks erupted from the sky and then the announcer said,

'_Congratulations the victors of the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games. Glimmer and Marvel from 1. Clove from 2. Rue from 11. Primrose and Peeta from 12'_

A hovercraft came to pick them up. They were healed of their wounds and going to the victory tour a few days later.

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta x Marvel

TOXIC LOVE

By: ClovelyMarvelous

Days after the victory tour:

*PEETA'S POV*

I walk through a hallway and see Gale kissing Marvel. ''MARVEL!'' I yell. ''HOW COULD YOU!'' ''Peeta you don't understand!'' Marvel said. ''You know what Marvel, forget you I thought you loved me and seriously Gale you must be a whore.'' I said and stormed off.

I bumped into Glimmer and she must have saw my tears because she asked, ''what's wrong?'' ''I don't want to talk about it!'' I said. Glimmer grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room. ''Shoot'' She said. ''Ok well…I saw Gale and Marvel kissing.'' I told her. ''Oh Peeta… It's not what you think…Gale pulled Marvel into a kiss and Marvel couldn't push Gale off. Gale told Marvel 'Since you took Peeta from me I'll take you from him' I saw but I didn't know what to do'' Glimmer said. ''You could have told me…But I have to go now…'' I said and left the room.

Gale was gone but Marvel was on the urge of tears on the couch. I went up to him and hugged him. ''I'm sorry how I acted, Glimmer told me what happened. I forgive you'' I apologized. ''So does that mean…Were back together…If we ever were together'' Marvel stuttered. ''Of course'' I said, ''now go rest Marvel'' ''Ok'' He said and left to his room.

I went into my room and my phone beeped. It was tons of messages from Gale saying it's not what it looks like and I'm sorry. I ignored his messages and blocked his number.

I opened my door to see an awaiting Marvel kneeling on the floor. I gasped. ''Peeta Mellark, Will you marry me?'' Marvel asked. ''YES!'' I yelled. Marvel put the ring on my hand and brought me to the bed. This will be the first time me and him had sex, Gale always made me do it with him even when I wasn't ready. Right now I was ready and Marvel has a good reason for this. I mean we just got married why not celebrate.

I took off my clothes and lay on the bed. I watched Marvel getting naked and then he jumps on the bed. He gets a clear liquid from the cabinet and rubs it on his fingers and dick. He lets me get on top of him and he wraps his arms around me while we passionately kiss. He uses his index finger and ring finger to spread my cheeks and puts his middle finger in my ass. He hits the right spot and I moan. He enters another digit pushing them in and out slowly. Now he enters another finger and puts them in faster. He kneels on the bed and puts my legs on his shoulders. He enters me and thrusts in and out. I squirt a bit of pre-cum on his toned body. He takes a bit and licks it. ''Mmm'' He moans in satisfaction of the taste. Marvel goes deeper and deeper. I moan and then he takes it out. I pout a bit and then he grabs my manhood and sucks on it. I jerk off his nine inch dick making mine seem small, seven inches. I cum and Marvel sucks in every load. When he is done a push him onto the bed playfully and go down towards his sack. I start licking his balls and then suck. I switch to his dick and suck the head. My tongue licks up his member all the way up his six-pack and then stops at his nipples and licks them. I suck on them and then start dry humping his leg. He grabs my face and kisses me. He goes on top of me and sucks on my neck. I know there will be another hickey tomorrow. He cums all over my abs and wraps his legs around me. We gasp and stare at each other and give a small kiss. ''I love you Peeta'' Marvel says. I stare at the sweaty Marvel and blush, ''I love you to''

**End of chapter 6 and fan fiction.**


End file.
